


Ten okamžik, kdy Pepper vše vzala do vlastních rukou (aneb jsem hrozná, co se názvů týče a až mě napadne něco lepšího, změním to)

by AsterinXXX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Humor, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Sleepovers, slumber party
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Tony Stark nikdy nevěřil na náhody ani na zázraky. Možná by s tím měl začít...
Relationships: Post Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ten okamžik, kdy Pepper vše vzala do vlastních rukou (aneb jsem hrozná, co se názvů týče a až mě napadne něco lepšího, změním to)

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásnou sobotu, dámy a pánové! Jelikož se mezi vámi objevil někdo, kdo moc hezky poprosil o bonusovku, slitovala jsem se nad vámi a přináším vám toto veledílo!  
> Kdo si pamatuje ten komiks, který jsem hodila pod jednu z nedávných kapitol, určitě už tuší, o čem povídka bude. Konec nechávám docela otevřený, abych se k tomu mohla v budoucnu vrátit, kdybych chtěla.
> 
> Pár informací na začátek, které jsem do povídky nenacpala. Jedná se o reálný svět, kde Tony není Iron man a Steve není Kapitán Amerika. Tony má stále Stark Industries a Steve byl voják, ale žádné nadpřirozené věci se v tomhle světě neodehrávají. 
> 
> Přeji krásné počtení!

Tony musel uznat, že už asi nebyl nejmladší. Kdysi dokázal prosedět v dílně celou noc, následně vypít konvici kávy a byl připravený přežít další den. Dělal to často a tak věděl, že beze spánku vydrží minimálně čtyřicet osm hodin, někdy i víc, pokud bylo potřeba. Ale stárl. Sotva viděl na cestu, upíjel z termohrnku extrémně silné kafe a stále necítil, že by ho kofein nakopnul. Nespokojeně zastavil na červené, pustil volan a promnul si oči. Až se postará o ranní povinnosti, vrátí se domů a vyspí se.

Ranní povinnosti nebyly dneska nijak složité. Do firmy nemusel a práci dokončil v noci. Takže jediná jeho povinnost seděla v autosedačce a odmítala zavřít pusu. Povídala mu o škole a o její nejlepší kamarádce a Tony se musel usmívat. Pouštěl její slova jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým hned ven, ale i tak ji rád poslouchal. Byla na něm řada, byly to jeho dva týdny, kdy měl Morgan na starosti a hodlal si to užít.

“Jmenuje se Mary,” řekla s úsměvem a snědla další sýrový krekr, za které by se na ně oba Pepper mračila jako bohyně pomsty. Tony Morgan nikdy neodpíral dobroty, sám se jimi cpal od rána do večera a měl je schované v každém koutku domu. A pokud se jí podařilo nějaké odhalit, bylo jen fér nechat jí je. “A je děsně dobrá na matiku. Jako fakt dobrá.”

“Násobí velká čísla z hlavy?” zazubil se na ni do zpětného zrcátka a znovu se rozjel.

“Jo!” zasmála se. “Slečna Parkerová na ni valila oči, když jí počítala jeden příklad za druhým.”

"Ale neopisuješ od ní při testech, že ne?" zatvářil se naoko přísně. Morgan se na něj nevěřícně zamračila.

"Ale tati! Já jsem přece taky dobrá na matiku. Mamka říká, že po tobě. Jsme ve třídě nejlepší!"

Tony se usmál napůl úst, jen ji škádlil. Samozřejmě věděl, že ji matika jde, tak jako ostatní předměty. Sčítat a odčítat umělá už ve čtyřech letech, odkoukala to z televize. Tony na ni nikdy netlačil, nesnažil se ji učit dopředu. Už tak nebylo Americke školství zrovna nejlepší a děti se začínaly učit až příliš brzy, byl by blázen, kdyby se z ní pokoušel udělat malého génia. Ale Morgan si udělala co se jí zlíbilo. Když byla menší, ráda mu seděla v dílně a počítala nářadí. Do desítky si toho nevšímal, když se bez problémů přehoupla přes stovku, valil na ni oči.

Když jí bylo pět, sedl si s ní do jejího princeznovského růžového stanu a pokusil se jí vysvětlit násobení a dělení. Jen tak, ze srandy. Pochopila okamžitě a za pár dní násobila i dělila bez zaváhání. Všichni jim tehdy říkali, že je geniální. Zlaté dítě! Nabádali je, aby dali Morgan do školy dřív nebo jí zařídili domácí vyučování. Tony odmítl. Razantně odmítl a byl rád, že se za něj postavila i Pepper. Chtěl, aby měla normální dětství, jako každá jiná holčička.

A tak normálně šla do preschool a v pěti letech do kindergarden a následně do první třídy. Teď chodila do druhé. Žádný speciální přístup, žádný nesmyslný drill. Až bude starší, sama si řekne, jestli chce přeskočit pár ročníků nebo ne. Do té doby byla normální holčička. Na každé třídní schůzce ji učitelé chválili, známky měla výborné. Jen s kamarády to nebylo jednoduché. Nikdo ji nešikanoval, chraň bůh! Ale byla pro ostatní šprtka a ne každý se s ní chtěl bavit. Navíc se po rozvodu dost uzavřela do sebe. Když tedy přišla s tím, že má novou kamarádku, Tony byl rád. O Mary mu říkala už minimálně po sté, byla z ní nadšená.

“Mamka slíbila, že k nám Mary může někdy na přespání,” povídala dál.

“Jo? A kdy?”

“No, to nevím. Ale určitě brzy! Vyzvedneme ji ze školy a pojede k nám a prý může zůstat až do další školy.”

“Ale to se musí domluvit s její maminkou, viď?” Znovu se napil, kofein konečně zabíral a on se probouzel. Zezadu se chvíli nic neozvalo, zkontroloval ji v zrcátku. Morgan se na něj smutně dívala.

“Mary nemá maminku. Prý umřela, když se Mary narodila.”

“Aha,” hlesl. “No tak s tatínkem. Určitě má tátu, ne?”

“Jasně, že jo!” rozesmála se. “Už jsem ho i viděla. Je obrovský! Milionkrát větší než ty!”

“Milionkrát?” zděsil se. “Pane bože, to je její táta king kong?”

Smáli se celou cestu, Tony zaparkoval a vydali se ke škole. Předal Morgan slečně Parkerové, prohodil s ní pár slov a poslal dceři vzdušný polibek. Chytila ho, schovala do kapsy a šťastně se na něj zazubila, než si odběhla umýt ruce. V půlce cesty se ale zarazila a zamávala hloučku dětí.

“Ahoj, Mary!”

Blonďaté děvčátko s modrýma očima k ní vzhlédlo a usmálo se. V levé tváři se jí vytvořil ďolíček. Než se Tony nadál, obě zmizely v koupelně a on zůstal na ocet. Povzdechl si.

“Zase dva týdny uvidíme vás, pane Starku?” usmála se na něj slečna Parkerová. Přikývl, schoval ruce do kapes a pohledem sjel na dveře koupelny, než se opět podíval na ni.

“Jak… jak to jde s Morgan?” zajímal se. Její úsměv se jen rozšířil. Měla ráda, když viděla upřímný zájem rodičů.

“Opravdu dobře, nebojte se. S učením nemá problémy a se spolužáky se socializuje mnohem lépe. A s Mary jsou nerozlučné.”

Přikývl, ulevilo se mu. Slečna Parkerová z něj nespustila pohled. Položila mu ruku na předloktí.

“Pane Starku, vedete si skvěle. Všichni tři. Už jsem měla ve třídě mnoho dětí, jejichž rodiče se rozváděli. A byli na tom mnohem hůř než Morgan. Nejčastěji trpí dítě, říkala jsem vám to. Ale vy si vedete opravdu dobře. Samozřejmě, že byla nejdříve smutná a nechápala to, ale díky vašemu přístupu to zvládá. Bude v pořádku, nebojte.”

Znovu přikývl, široce se na ni usmál a její dlaň jemně setřásl. “Díky, slečno. No, uvidíme se odpoledne.”

Otočil se na podpatku a šel zpět do auta. Nasedl, nastartoval a vyjel zpět k domovu. Musel se vyspat, aby odpoledne mohl věnovat Morgan.

S Pepper se rozvedli před více než rokem. Bylo to trpké období, ale oba se shodli na tom, že je to to nejlepší řešení. Nebylo to tak, že by si přestali rozumět. Nepřestali se mít rádi. Ale Pepper očekávala něco, co jí Tony nebyl schopný a v mnoha ohledech ani ochotný dát a Tony chtěl něco, s čím zase nesouhlasila Pepper. Rozvod proběhl v klidu. Nehádali se, nedělali si naschvály. Stále spolu vlastnili firmu, museli spolupracovat. A stále spolu měli dceru.

Mnohokrát si s ní o tom museli promluvit. Morgan je nechápala. Seděla před nimi na pohovce, objímala plyšového králíčka a střídavě je sledovala. Nechápala, co to znamená. Nechápala, proč se její rodiče už nemají rádi a nechtějí spolu být. Jednou se Tonyho zeptala, jestli něco provedla, jestli za to může ona. Cítil se tehdy, jako by ve všem selhal.

Morgan zůstala u Pepper, ale střídali si ji. Většinou po dvou týdnech, ale nebylo to pevně dané. Když jeden z nich měl práci, Morgan bylo smutno po druhém rodiči nebo se naskytla jakákoliv situace, vždy se daly podmínky upravit. Pepper chtěla, aby Morgan trávila čas s otcem. Tony chtěl, aby trávila čas s matkou. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo jí to odpírat, nikdy. A Pep to naštěstí viděla úplně stejně.

Najeli do nových kolejí a ze začátku to bylo opravdu těžké. Morgan na tom byla špatně, byla zamlklá, smutná. Uzavřela se do sebe, ve škole si s nikým nehrála, doma se s nimi nebavila. Chtělo to jen čas. A Mary, očividně to chtělo Mary. Jakmile se to děvčátko objevilo, vše se radikálně změnilo k lepšímu. Okrajově ho napadlo, že by jí měl koupit obrovského růžového jednorožce. Určitě ani netušila, jak moc velkou laskavost všem prokázala. Žížala jedna blonďatá. 

První týden proběhl v naprosté harmonii. Tony pomáhal Morgan s úkoly a když měli hotovo, šli ven. Jen tak do parku, na kolo, jednou i do zoo a do kina. Chtěl si čas s ní užít, protože moc dobře věděl, jak rychle ty dva týdny uplynou.

V pátek okolo poledne zavolala Pepper.

“Ajajaj, kontrola,” zažertoval Tony, ukousl si z kuřecí nugetky ve tvaru dinosaura a hovor přijal. “Slavnostně přísahám, že jsem to nebyl já.”

“Víš, že ti takovou lež nikdy neuvěřím, Tony,” odvětila Pepper s úsměvem. “Jak to jde? Všechno v pořádku? Úkoly napsané, dal jsi jí oběd?”

Zašklebil se, obrátil se na Morgan a obrátil oči ke stropu. Tiše se zahihňala a kuřecí nugetku zajedla zmrzlinou.

“Ano, drahá, dal jsem jí oběd. Jíme právě teď, máme… ehm… kuřecí maso s batáty a zelenými fazolkami!”

Přiložil si prst ke rtům a Morgan přikývla. Vždycky Pepper lhali co se jídla týkalo. Byla to jen drobná lež, neuškodila. A Pepper na tom až moc dbala. Zelenina, vláknina, bílkoviny. Minimum cukru. Je to dítě, Tony! Potřebuje všechny potřebné živiny.

“Zelené fazolky…” zopakovala a oheň byl na střeše. Morgan nesnášela zelené fazolky. “Tony Starku!”

Odtáhl telefon od ucha a tiše se smál. Když se vyhulákala, vrátil ho zpět. “No tak, Pep, jen klid, klid.”

“Zase mi lžeš.”

“Už by sis mohla zvyknout,” usmál se. “Klid, ke snídani měla plno ovoce a včera plno zeleniny, vážně.”

Pokud se tedy obrázek papriky a cibule na pytlíčku od brambůrků počítal jako zelenina… Kdo se v tom má vyznat? Naštěstí od téma jídlo upustili a Pepper si dlouze povzdechla. Očekával průser.

“Tony, něco jsem zazdila. Slíbila jsem-”

“Počkej, počkej. Ty jsi něco zazdila? Ty, všemocná Pepper Pottsová? Jsem zděšen, Pep!”

“Šašku. Poslouchej mě chvíli,” znovu si povzdechla a Tony opravdu poslouchal. Posunul k Morgan smažené batáty a přísně pohrozil prstem. Poslušně se do nich pustila, očividně v kombinaci se zmrzlinou chutnaly dobře.

“Povídala ti Morgan o Mary?”

“O kom? Ahá, už vím! Ne, jen asi padesátkrát.”

“Super, takže víš.”

Jasně, že věděl. Kamarádily se už čtvrt roku, všichni věděli o Mary. Tony odešel na verandu, opřel se o rám dveří a pohledem sledoval zahradu. Čekal. S Pepper to šlo jako z chlupaté deky, jasná známka toho, že jí je to opravdu blbé.

“Slíbila jsem jim přespávačku. Už jsem i domluvená s jejím otcem, ale úplně jsem zapomněla. Dneska mi volal, jestli to furt platí. Nechci holkám kazit radost, tak tě chci požádat… Mohlo by se to odehrát u tebe?”

“Kdy?”

“Už dneska. Její chůva by ji přivezla ve tři a její otec ji vyzvedne zítra po obědě.”

Tony se ohlédl do kuchyně, Morgan si hrála s kuřecími dinosaury. Očividně se snažili jeden druhého sežrat, než je utopila ve zmrzlině. Stravovací návyky měla jistě po něm… Pohled vrátil zpět do zahrady. Usmál se.

“Není problém, Pep.”

“Fakt? Jsi zlato, Tony!”

“Já vím,” uculil se a zavlnil obočím. “To mi nemusíš připomínat. Jsem nejlepší.”

“Nepřeháněj,” zasmála se. Bavili se ještě pár minut, Tony vyzvídal o práci a Pepper zase o škole. Nakonec zavěsil, vrátil se ke stolu a zvedl jednu zelenou fazolku. Nelhal jí tak úplně, měli je na stole, no k jejich snědení se ještě nedostali. Morgan okamžitě začala vrtět hlavou.

“Když tohle sníš, splníš si měsíční kvótu a řeknu ti, jaké překvapení pro tebe mám.”

Pozorovala ho, zkoumala ho pohledem a uvažovala, jestli překvapení stojí za tolik utrpení jako je zelená fazolka. Naklonila se, ukousla polovinu a rychle polkla, aby se jí v ústech nestihla rozlít její chuť. Udělala znechucené “blé”, snědla i druhou polovinu a vše zajedla zmrzlinou.

“Ve tři přijede Mary a přespí tu.”

Domem se ozvalo nadšené dívčí pištění a Tony si byl stoprocentně jistý, že bude muset na ušní. Skončí s naslouchátky jako Clint.

Dvě minuty po třetí hodině začala Morgan skučet. Pět minut po třetí Tony litoval, že už uměla hodiny. Seděla přes mikrovlnkou, mračila se a s každou další uplynulou minutou se ptala, kdy už Mary dorazí. Tony zatoužil po naslouchátkách. Ve čtvrt na čtyři se rozezněl zvonek. Morgan seskočila na zem a hnala se ke dveřím.

“Ahoj, Mary!” vykřikla.

“Ahoj, Morgan!” zněla hlasitá odpověď. Prohnaly se kolem Tonyho, Mary ho slušně pozdravila a byly pryč. Usmál se.

“Dobrý den, pane Starku,” řekla žena u dveří a zářivě se na něj usmála. Tony ji krátce zhodnotil pohledem. Bylo to sotva dospělé děvče s rozcuchaným drdolem a slunečními brýlemi na hlavě. Na sobě měla legíny a minimálně o tři čísla větší tričko. Nikdy tuhle módu nepochopil.

“Jsem Abigail Andersonová, moc mě těší!” Potřásla si s ním rukou. “Jsem Maryina chůva. Jste fakt hrozně hodnej, že ji tu necháte přespat. Slečna Pottsová mi vysvětlila, k jakému maléru došlo, no vy jste to všechno zachránil. Fakt moc díky! Mary se na to těšila celý týden. Tady jsou její věci!”

Vrazila mu do rukou růžový batoh s Disney princeznami. Tony několik z nich poznal, měl pohádky nakoukané s Morgan.

“Kartáček je v té malé kapse a v té střední máte telefonní číslo na jejího otce, kdyby se cokoliv stalo. Mary má astma, nic vážného, nebojte! Jen se jí v noci špatně dýchá, tak potřebuje před spaním inhalátor. Tady!”

Vytáhla z batohu zelené pouzdro a z něj inhalátor a masku na ústa a nos ze světle růžového plastu.

“Není to vůbec žádná věda, vážně. Jen to strčíte sem, dáte to Mary na obličej, třikrát zmáčknete a necháte ji chvíli dýchat. Toť vše, může jít v klidu spát. Umí to sama, ale jen ať víte.”

Vrátila vše do pouzdra a to mu přistálo v ruce. V té druhé se objevila plyšová želva.

“A tohle je pan Xanxar, bez něj neusne. Nezapomeňte jí ho potom sbalit, až pojede domů. Na co jsem zapomněla? Asi na nic, fajn! Ještě jednou díky a užijte si to, já musím letět. Mám večerní školu. Pa, Mary, buď hodná!”

A utekla zpět k autu, nastoupila a byla pryč. Tony zůstal ztuhle stát, v jedné ruce plyšák, v druhé pouzdro a na malíčku se mu houpal růžový batoh. Několikrát zamrkal, měl dojem, že právě prodělal operaci mozku. Zhluboka se nadechl, nohou zavřel dveře a otočil se na holky.

“To je taková vždycky?” zeptal se Mary. Široce se usmála.

“Ještě horší. Teď mluvila pomalu,” zasmála se a pomohla mu se svými věcmi. Tony se pousmál, klesl na koleno a prohlédl si ji.

“Takže, ty jsi Mary, ano? Já jsem Tony.”

“Těší mě, pane Starku,” řekla slušně. Tony se zašklebil.

“Tony. Říkej mi Tony. Na pana Starka se měním jen ve firmě,” mrkl na ni. Usmála se a kývla. Morgan se k ní naklonila.

“Táta nemá rád, když se mu říká pan Stark,” šeptala dost hlasitě na to, aby ji slyšeli oba dva. “Máma tvrdí, že se pak cítí starý.”

“No dovol?” zalapal po dechu. “Já přece nejsem starý!”

“Jsi šedivý!” smála se. Tony se smrtelně urazil. Vstal, založil ruce na hrudi a s nosem nahoru odešel do kuchyně.

“Tak v tom případě si ty donuty sním sám.”

“Né!” zakřičely obě a běžely za ním. Tony se zasmál. Tohle bude praštěný večer.

  
Nemýlil se. Obě byly jako z hadích ocásků a dům byl brzy jako po výbuchu. Hračky ležely všude, holky si hrály na princezny a pak na policajty a v jednu chvíli snad i na princezny a policajty. Běhaly po zahradě, kreslily si a rabovaly Morganin pokoj. Tony je podezíral, že jen chtěly udělat nepořádek. No, ochotně jim s tím pomohl. Hrál si s nimi, byl jejich rytíř na bílém koni nebo zlý drak, záleželo na okolnostech. Když objevily za nočním stolkem a pod vanou dva z Pepperiných laků na nehty, došlo i k tomu. Ani Tonyho nehty nebyly ušetřeny. Zkoumal pak pohledem svou novou růžovo-červenou manikúru a pedikúru uvažoval, jestli mu to ubírá na mužnosti. Ne, určitě ne. Nebylo to poprvé, co měl nalakované nehty.

Později večer, když už byly obě okoupané a měly vyčištěné zuby postavili u Morgan v pokoji ohromnou pevnost. Hodil na zem matrace, přidal snad všechny polštáře a deky, které v domě našel a dokonce i zapojil vánoční světýlka, která zavěsil kde se dalo. Tony jim přečetl pohádku, zodpovědně dohlédl na to, že se Mary nadýchala z inhalátoru, popřál jim dobrou noc a odešel. Vyčerpaně se svalil na pohovku se sklenicí ledového čaje v ruce, hlavu si opřel o zadní opěrku a oddechl si. Kdo by to byl čekal, že den s takovými dvěma princeznami bude tak náročný.

Téměř usnul, ale brzy se ozvaly kroky. Nepřekvapilo ho to, Morgan měla vždy problém s usínáním. Pootevřel oko, usmál se na ni a pohladil ji po vlasech.

“Copak?”

“Mary pláče.”

Zarazil se. Odložil sklenici a vstal. “A víš proč?”

“Stýská se jí.”

Nedivil se. Usmál se, uklidnil a šel s ní zpět do pokoje. Posadil se na zem vedle Mary, která byla celá schovaná pod dekou a vzlykala.

“Slečno Mary, jste tady?” zeptal se. Žádná odpověď. Jemně do ní píchl prstem. Ucukla, ale nevykoukla.

“Morgan, máme tady žížalu,” zhrozil se a znovu do Mary píchl prstem. A znovu a znovu. “Musíme ji odtud dostat!”

Pokračoval, Mary přestala plakat a začala se smát. Byla lechtivá, jako každé malé dítě. Tony se usmíval, jemně ji lechtal a čekal. Z peřin nakonec vykoukla rozcuchaná blonďatá hlava a dvě velké uplakané modré oči. Dal jí pokoj, otřel jí slzy z tváře a povytáhl jedno obočí.

“Co nás trápí?”

“Chybí mi táta,” zafňukala. Tony chápavě přikývl. Nabídl jí náruč a Mary se bez zaváhání přitulila. Druhou rukou objal i Morgan, aby jí to nebylo líto.

“Mám mu zavolat?” zeptal se. Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale Mary nakonec přikývla. Morgan posmutněla a Tony se zase usmál. Pocuchal oběma vlasy a odešel si pro telefon. Z jejího batohu vylovil papírek s číslem a několikrát ho obrátil tam a zpátky. Žádné jméno, jen devět číslic. Povzdechl si, ani nevěděl, jak se Mary jmenuje příjmením. No nic, smůla. Vytočil číslo.

“Ano?”

“Zdravím!” usmál se. “Jsem Tony Stark, vaše dcera je u nás dneska na noc…” řekl a čekal, jestli se cizinec chytí. Chytil se, no trvalo mu to docela dlouho. Kdyby ho Tony neslyšel dýchat, myslel by si, že se přerušilo spojení.

“Jistě, dobrý večer…” vykoktal. “Děje se něco?”

“Mary je smutno,” usmál se, “a chce jet domů. Mohl byste se pro ni stavit?”

“Samozřejmě, není problém! Adresu mám, budu tam do patnácti minut.”

“Žádný spěch. Pustím jim ještě pohádku a dostanou horkou čokoládu, chvilku to vydržíme.”

“Dobře,” odvětil, z hlasu mu byl znát úsměv. “Jen bez marshmallow, Mary je nemá ráda. Zatím nashle.”

Zavěsil. Tony svěsil ruku s mobilem a zůstal tupě hledět do zdi. Až teď mu došlo, že ten hlas zná. Nebo mu alespoň někoho připomněl. Zavrtěl hlavou, schoval mobil do kapsy a šel pustit již zmiňovanou pohádku.

Když připravoval horkou čokoládu, zůstal znovu jen tupě hledět, tentokrát na marshmallow ve své dlani. Znal jen jednu osobu, která neměla marshmallow ráda. A jemu rozhodně patřil ten hlas. Nebo si to jen představoval?

“Nebuď idiot,” šeptl si pro sebe. Neviděli se sedmnáct let a náhody v opravdovém životě neexistují.

Kdyby jen věděl, jak moc se mýlil.

Podruhé se ten den ozval zvonek. Tony nechal holky u televize zabalené v huňaté dece a odešel otevřít. Ve dveřích strnul. A jen zíral. I druhý muž zíral. Stáli naproti sobě, bez pohnutí, beze slova a jen se dívali jeden druhému do očí.

Neviděl Steva sedmnáct let. Neviděl se s ním od toho ošklivého srpnového dne, kdy se rozešli. Měli po škole, Tony se chystal na výšku a Steve k armádě. Shodli se na tom, že nemá smysl, aby na sebe čekali. A ukončili to.

Otevřel ústa, chtěl něco říct, ale slova mu umřela na jazyku. Pevně svíral kouli na dveřích a snažil se uvěřit. Nemohl tady být. Nemohl to být on.

Ale byl to on. Byl vyšší a měl delší vlasy. A široká ramena. Už na škole byl urostlý, ale teď byl snad ještě větší.

“Tati!”

Kouzlo bylo přerušeno, oba odtrhli pohled a podívali se na Mary. Protáhla se kolem Tonyho a objala Steva okolo pasu. Usmál se na ni, pohladil ji po vlasech a dřepl si.

“Čau, opičko. Chyběl jsem ti?”

“Chyběl,” kývla. Pohladil ji po tváři, stále se usmíval. V levé tváři se mu dělal ďolíček. Ten zatracený pitomý ďolíček, který jako kluk rád sledoval. Ten zatracený pitomý ďolíček, do kterého píchal prstem a smál se, když se nad ním Steve v posteli skláněl a říkal ty nejtrapnější a nejromantičtější slova, než ho políbil.

“Chceš jet domů?”

“Nechci,” zavrtěla hlavou. Steve na okamžik vzhlédl k Tonymu se zmateným pohledem a povytaženým obočí, než se opět podíval na Mary.

“Tak co bys chtěla?”

“Abys tu zůstal než usnu.”

Znovu vzhlédl, Tony pokrčil rameny. “Já s tím problém nemám.”

Měl s tím problém, docela vážný problém. Ale Morgan se mu tiskla k boku a i když se na ni nepodíval, věděl, že dělala oči. Nemohl jí tohle odepřít. Takže bylo rozhodnuto.

“Díky, pane Starku,” řekl škrobeně a vešel. Tony se zašklebil, prý _pane Starku._ To byla rána pod pás. Mary Steva zatahala za rukáv.

“Tati!” okřikla ho šeptem. “On to nemá rád. Říkej mu normálně Tony.”

Steve kývl na srozuměnou a seznámil se i s Morgan. Potřásl si s ní rukou a oslovil ji _slečno Starková_ , což ji rozesmálo.

Vrátili se do dětského pokoje, Steve si lehl k Mary, Tony si lehl k Morgan a všichni zmlkli. Tony ležel na břiše, podpíral si hlavu a v setmělém pokoji pozoroval Stevovu siluetu. Žaludek se mu stahoval nervozitou a ruce se mu třásly. Schoval je pod polštář.

Kdyby to byl věděl, že je Steve Maryin otec, nikdy by na tohle nepřistoupil. Nikdy. Steve Grant Rogers byl ještě stále bolavá rána, která ne a ne zmizet. Většinou na něj nemyslel, kašlal na něj. Ale někdy, někdy, když ležel sám v posteli nebo po několika hodinách tvrdé práce v dílně seděl se skleničkou u okna a pozoroval zahradu… někdy si vzpomněl. Nikdy se přes něj nepřenesl. Nikdy na něj nezapomněl.

Nikdy.

Netrvalo to dlouho a pokojem se neslo hluboké klidné oddechování. Tony se pomalu zvedl na rukou, klouby mu zapraštěly. Ztuhl. Nic, holky spaly dál, jen Steve se posadil. Oba tiše vyšli z pokoje, Tony za sebou přivřel dveře a popošel dál do chodby. Vzhlédl k němu, jen na chvíli. Musel uhnout pohledem, nemohl se na něj dívat.

“Dík, že jsi zavolal. Když takhle minule u někoho přespávala, rodiče prohlásili, že mě už nebudou večer otravovat a nechali ji probrečet celou noc,” řekl a zavrtěl nad tím hlavou. Tony se uchechtl, promnul si zátylek.

“Nejsem idiot, tohle bych jí neudělal.”

Přikývl a mlčel. I Tony mlčel. Jen tak tam stáli, houpali se z nohy na nohu a atmosféra byla extrémně trapná. Tony si povzdechl.

“Pivo?”

“Jsem tu autem.”

“Tak sklenici mlíka. Stejně jsi nikdy moc nepil,” prohlásil a vykročil ke kuchyni. Steve se uchechtl, ale následoval ho. Tony vyložil na linku několik džusů, plechovku perlivé vody a mléko spolu se sklenicí, aby si Steve vybral. Sám si otevřel pivo. Obešel kuchyňský ostrůvek, opřel se o něj lokty a napil se. Steve si nalil pomerančový džus. Jeho chutě se nezměnily, očividně.

Znovu upadli do nepříjemného ticha, Tony si hrál s lahví, posouval ji mezi dlaněmi tam a zpátky a nepřítomně hleděl do desky ostrůvku. Tohle byla tak nepříjemná situace. Kdysi si myslel, že až se jednou znovu potkají, bude rád. Nebyl. Nevěděl, co přesně cítí, ale radost to rozhodně nebyla. 

“Pěkný lak,” poznamenal Steve pobaveně. Shlédl na své nehty, uchechtl se a napil se.

“Měl jsem na krku dvě holčičky, nediv se.”

“Nedivím, věř mi.”

Tony si ho prohlédl. Ušklíbl se. “Tak co, kam až ses vytáh? Seš generál? Mám salutovat?” ptal se kysele. Steve jeho tón nekomentoval.

“Kapitán. Ale už nejsem v aktivní službě.”

“Jak to?” nakrčil obočí. “Vždycky jsi chtěl být voják. Sloužit vlasti.”

Pokrčil rameny, neodpověděl. A Tony to z něj netahal. Dívali se jeden druhému do očí a ve vzduchu praskala statická elektřina. Tony cítil, jak se mu po zádech rozběhlo mrazení. Špatně se mu dýchalo. Steve byl první, kdo oční kontakt přerušil. Dopil, opláchl sklenici, postavil ji do odkapávače a otočil se ke dveřím.

“Měl bych jít.”

Souhlasil. Vyprovodil ho ke dveřím a čekal, než se obuje.

“Kdyby cokoliv, klidně zavolej. Přijedu si pro ni i ve tři ráno.”

“Jasně,” přikývl. Rozloučili se a Steve odešel. Tony se díval na jeho vzdalující se záda a cítil se úplně stejně jako toho srpnového odpoledne. Nerozešli se, protože by jim to neklapalo. Klapalo. Klapalo jim to skvěle, ale jakmile skončila střední, chtěli jít každý svou cestou. A to s sebou neslo nepříjemnosti a těžkosti. Byl to Steve, kdo s tím přišel a Tony nemohl dělat nic jiného, než souhlasit. Jeho analytický mozek vyhodnotil jeho argumenty a věděl, že má pravdu.

To však neznamenalo, že to vzal s klidem. To ani zdaleka. První ročník vysoké školy profetoval a prochlastal. Ke zkouškám chodil s kocovinou nebo najebaný jak sysel a buď ji udělal jen tak tak nebo na sto procent, nic mezi tím neexistovalo. Byl na sračky pěkně dlouho. A Rogerse z hlavy nepustil nikdy.

Chystal se zavřít dveře, ale Steve se najednou zastavil. Pozoroval ho a čekal, co se bude dít. Zapomněl si něco?

“Zatraceně,” zavrčel, otočil se na patě a několika dlouhými kroky překročil vzdálenost mezi nimi. Tony otevřel dveře dokořán a couvl, když do něj ta masa svalů narazila. Rty se jim srazily až moc drsně, cvakly jim o sebe zuby a rozhodně to nebylo příjemné. Tony couvl, zády vrazil do zdi za sebou a nebýt Stevovy ruky, která si našla cestu na jeho týl, praštil by se.

Další polibek byl lepší, jemnější. Tony zaskučel, pevně se ho držel na tričko na zádech a za vlasy, naléhavě ho líbal a bylo to úplně stejně jako tehdy. Jako tehdy, když ho Steve zatáhl za tribuny nebo když schválně zůstal v šatně po fotbalovém tréninku jako poslední a Tony se připlížil za ním a líbali se opření o skříňky nebo na lavičce a Steve měl jeho nohy omotané okolo pasu. Bylo to úplně stejné, skvělé. Zapadali do sebe, znali se.

“Kdes byl tak dlouho?” zašeptal Tony zlomeně mezi polibky a pevněji se ho chytil, ze strachu, že by mohl zmizet. “Kdes byl sakra tak dlouho? Furt jsem doufal, že se vrátíš. Že si pro mě přijdeš.”

“Omlouvám se,” šeptal. “Mrzí mě to. Hrozně mě to mrzí.”

Znovu ho políbil, pomaleji, procítěně. Tony zavřel oči a jen se o něj opřel, držel se ho a znovu, po tolika letech, se cítil celý. Steve kopnutím zavřel dveře, aby na ně nekoukala celá ulice, no nevzdálil se. Sklonil se, chytil ho zezadu za vnitřní stranu stehen a naznačil mu, ať vyskočí. Tony takovýhle manévr nedělal roky, ale Stevova pevná postava byla dostatečnou oporou. Vyskočil, omotal mu nohy okolo pasu a zády se stále opíral o zeď. Roztřeseně se nadechl.

“Ložnice?” zeptal se šeptem. Tony naznačil rukou směr a pevně se ho chytil za ramena. Už tehdy nesnášel, když ho nosil a teď se mu to líbilo ještě méně, ale neměl chuť na protesty. Steve by ho nenechal spadnout. Držel ho pod zadkem a jistými kroky vykročil k ložnici.

Spadli na postel, jazyky znovu sváděly boj o dominanci. Stevova váha ho tlačila do matrace a byl to tak známý a tolik vítaný pocit. Zaplavila ho jeho vůně, tolik nová a přesto podivně povědomá. Kolínská a sprchový gel a pod tím vším slabý závan barev. Tony nesnášel pach barev, ale když je cítil ze Steva, líbilo se mu to. Patřilo to k němu. Jako puberťáci všichni utráceli za alkohol, nové boty, cédéčka a holky. Steve ne, Steve si kupoval barvy a plátna a maloval.

Jako na povel oba zvolnili. Už se nehnali, jako by měli poslední minuty, ne. Zpomalili, neodtáhli se od sebe a mapovali jeden druhého dlaněmi. Tony mu přejel po zádech a pod prsty cítil plno jizev. Neptal se, nezarazil se, jen je jemnými doteky laskal. Chtěl pokračovat. Nechtěl nic jiného než z nich strhat oblečení a tisknout se k němu. Kůže na kůži. Ale moc dobře si uvědomoval, že nejsou v domě sami. A znal svoje dítě.

Přestali, pomalu, neochotně. Steve se mu opřel o čelo, zhluboka dýchal a chvěl se. Tony mu sčesal vlasy z čela, i on popadal dech.

“Máme tu děti,” šeptl. Steve přikývl na srozuměnou. “A já nevím, jak Mary, ale Morgan je hrozná. Za chvíli se půjde poprvé napít a pak čůrat a pak loupit z ledničky a zase čůrat…”

Steve k němu vzhlédl, chvíli ho jen zkoumavě sledoval a na rtech se mu rozšiřoval úsměv. Tiše se zasmál. “Je vážně celá po tobě, co?”

Usmál se a pyšně přikývl. Samozřejmě, že byla, od a do z. Tony věděl, na co naráží, kdysi byl stejný. Paní Rogersová na něj dokonce jednou vyběhla s baseballovou pálkou, měla ho za zloděje. Poprvé u nich strávil noc a nemohl spát. Bloudil po domě a neměl nejmenší tušení, že ho slyší a děsí ji.

“Možná to je takhle nejlepší,” pokračoval Steve šeptem. “Není to nejlepší nápad.. Asi bychom neměli…”

Dal mu jednu za ucho. Jen slabou, jen naznačil, no i tak si vysloužil překvapený a trochu pohoršený pohled.

“Nebuď vůl. Blbý nápad? Od kdy?”

Neodpověděl, z úst mu vyšel další povzdech a znovu se mu opřel o čelo. Tony ho objal okolo ramen, vískal ho ve vlasech a odmítal pustit. Chtěl, aby zůstal, tak zoufale po tom toužil. Naštěstí pro něj se nezdálo, že by měl Steve v plánu odejít. Svalil se na bok vedle něj, zamotali se do sebe a jen drželi jeden druhého. Po tolika letech.

“Teď bych si to pivo dal,” pronesl Steve nesměle po dlouhé chvíli ticha. Tony ho poplácal po rameni.

“V lednici, přines mi taky jedno.”

“Stále panovačná princezna, jak tak koukám,” zasmál se a pustil ho. Tony protočil oči.

“Polib mi, Rogersi.”

“Nastav.”

“Možná později.”

Stále se smějíc odešel do kuchyně a brzy se vrátil s celým kartonem piv. Nechal je u nočního stolku, dvě otevřel a vklouzl zpět do postele. Pohodlně se uvelebili v posteli do polosedu těsně vedle sebe a pili a mluvili. Dlouho mluvili, chvíli Tony, chvíli Steve. Měli toho hodně co dohnat a ani jeden to nehodlal odkládat. Zmlkli jen, když se ozvaly kroky. Tiše pozorovali Morganin stín jdoucí ke kuchyni nebo do koupelny a znovu promluvili až když byla zpět v pokoji.

Tony mu řekl všechno. O firmě, o Pepper, o nehodě rodičů. Temné drogové a alkoholické období vynechal, nerad o tom mluvil. Steve mlčel, poslouchal, občas se zeptal. Dopili první pivo, otevřeli si další. A spustil Steve. Mluvil o armádě, o Bucky a Samovi. O Maryině matce.

“Mary… Mary se rozhodla, že se narodí,” řekl po krátkém zaváhání, kdy hledal ta správná slova. “S její matkou jsme se znali sotva pár týdnů, když otěhotněla. Neutekl jsem, postaral jsem se. Jenže došlo ke komplikacím, Mary se narodila předčasně, hodně předčasně. Vlezla by se mi do dlaně,” uchechtl se tiše a napil se. Tony taky, visel mu pohledem na rtech a poslouchal.

“Její matka to nepřežila. Nevím, nechtěj po mě doktorské termíny. Jen vím, že došlo k masivnímu krvácení a nezachránili ji. A já najednou zůstal sám s novorozencem.”

Dopil, odložil lahev na noční stolek. Další si nevzal, prozatím. Chvíli bylo ticho, Steve sledoval vlastní dlaně a byl očividně ztracený v myšlenkách. Tiše se zasmál, nenadšeně. “Nebylo to jednoduché. Nevěděl jsem co dělat, chvíli jsem dokonce uvažoval o adopci. Bože… v životě bych si to neodpustil,” zavrtěl hlavou. “Vzal jsem první lépe placenou práci a protloukali jsme se jak se jen dalo. Díky bohu u ní nedošlo k žádným zdravotním problémům, chvíli byla v inkubátoru a to mi získalo potřebný čas všechno zařídit. Ale věř mi, nebylo to jednoduché.”

“Máma ti nepomohla?” podivil se. Další nešťastný úsměv.

“Zemřela tři roky předtím, než se malá narodila. Rakovina prsu. Bojovala s tím dlouho, ale nakonec to vzdala. Už byla zesláblá a nechtěla v tom pokračovat...”

“To mě mrzí.”

Steve trhl neurčitě rameny a až teď si vzal další pivo. Zhluboka se napil a otřel si ústa. “No, mělo to tak být,” usmál se na něj a pokračoval už trochu veseleji: “No a před letními prázdninami jsme se přestěhovali sem, dostal jsem dobrou nabídku. Našli jsme s Mary novou školu. Hrozně se bála a já se jen děsil, že mě bude za to stěhování nenávidět. Ale hned první den přišla s tím, že má novou kamarádku. Nemáš ani tušení, kolikrát jsem už o Morgan slyšel…”

“Věř mi, že mám. Morgan nemluví o ničem jiném, než o Mary,” zasmál se. Steve soucitně pokýval hlavou a přiťukli si.

“Mary byla pro nás dar z nebes,” uznal Tony po chvíli. Steve povytáhl obočí.

“S Pepper jsme se asi před rokem rozvedli a světe div se, Morgan to nevzala v klidu. Ale jen co se objevila Mary, byla zase jako dřív. Hrozně jí to pomohlo.”

“Hledaly se, až se našly.”

“Přesně,” zasmál se. Chvíli přemýšlel, načež ho šťouchl loktem do boku. “Okej, je tu ale jedna věc, které nerozumím. Věděl jsi, že jsem její otec, než jsi sem přijel?”

“Ne.”

“Jak to?” divil se. “Nechci být nafoukaný, znáš mě, Steve. Jsem skromný muž, dokázal bych celý život jíst plesnivé sýry, pít staré víno a jezdit v autech bez střechy. Jsem skromný!” blábolil a Steve se tiše chechtal. Vždycky se smál, ať už byly Tonyho vtipy sebehorší. “Ale určitě jsi byl v kontaktu s Pepper. Nevěděl jsi, že jsme byli manželé?”

“Tony, než se Mary narodila, strávil jsem devadesát procent času ve válečné zóně,” obrátil oči ke stropu. “A navíc bulvár fakt nesleduju. Věděl jsem, že ses oženil, ale nezkoumal jsem s kým. A když jsem si s Pepper volal, představila se jako Pottsová. Automaticky jsem předpokládal, že se tak jmenuje i Morgan. Fakt jsem to nezkoumal.”

Okej, to dávalo smysl. A znělo to přesně jako Steve. Souhlasně pokýval hlavou, dopil a spokojeně se mu opřel hlavou o rameno. “No tak fajn. Budu se tvářit, že ti věřím.”

“Jak jsi šlechetný.”

Znovu ho šťouchl do žeber a Steve mu to vrátil. Blbli jako malé děti, smáli se a všechno bylo, jako kdyby se posledních sedmnáct let nestalo.

Spát šli až nad ránem. Tony se odešel převléct a když se vrátil, Steve už ležel na břiše, objímal polštář a jak brzy zjistil, měl na sobě jen spodní prádlo. Spokojeně vlezl k němu pod přikrývku a ve slabém světle vycházející z chodby si ho mlčky prohlížel. Pohledem přejel po odhalených zádech a se zatajeným dechem si prohlížel bílé jizvy. Pomalu se jich dotkl. Steve neucukl, jen otevřel oči a podíval se na něj.

“Írán. Padl jsem na pár dní do zajetí. Chtěli zjistit nějaké informace,” řekl klidně, bez známky emocí v hlase. Tony jen přikývl a nadále mapoval jeho záda konečky prstů. Znal metody, jakými se ze zajatců dostávaly informace. Rhodey mu toho řekl dost. Bití, ponižování, bičování, waterboarding, elektrický proud. Bylo toho hodně. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Myslel jsem na tebe,” přiznal se Steve. Pohled upíral do prázdna. “Každý den. A říkal jsem si, že to musím přežít, abych se mohl vrátit a najít tě. Říct ti, jaký jsem byl idiot a že jsem nikdy neměl odejít…”

“Proč jsi nepřišel?” hlesl. Steve se kysele ušklíbl.

“Když jsem se vrátil, zahlédl jsem v novinách, že se ženíš. Víc jsem nezkoumal, řekl jsem si, že mi prostě nebylo přáno…”

“Kreténe…”

“Jop.”

“Idiote.”

“Hm-mm.”

“Absolutní korunovaný osle!”

“I s tím souhlasím,” uznal a nakrčil pobaveně nos. Tony nad tím vrtěl hlavou, ale nerozčiloval se. Neměl důvod. Vměstnal se mu do náruče, propletli nohy a zavřel oči.

“Jestli tě nenajdu ráno v posteli nebo maximálně v koupelně, už s tebou v životě nepromluvím,” varoval ho. Steve mu vtiskl polibek na čelo.

“Nikam nepůjdu,” slíbil. A svůj slib dodržel.

Následujícího rána to byl Tony, kdo odešel z postele první a pustil se do přípravy snídaně. Holky už byly vzhůru, seděly v pyžamech před televizí a sledovaly ranní pohádky. Tony málem spálil první várku lívanců, sledoval televizi s nimi a jen vrtěl hlavou nad tím, jak se Daniel Tiger učí chodit na nočník. Na těch dětských pohádkách bylo něco zajímavého, uměly vtáhnout každého, ne jen dítě. Tony se už ani nedivil, že se Morgan měnila na zombie, kdykoliv televizi zapnul. Přestala poslouchat a vnímat svět, jen seděla nebo stála a zírala.

“Pálíš to,” upozornil ho hlas za ním. Rychle se otočil, Steve už lívance sám házel na talíř a přihlouple se culil. Měl na sobě jen džíny, vlasy mu trčely do všech stran a oči měl stále opuchlé po dlouhém spánku.

I Mary se otočila a jen překvapeně valila oči. “Tati, co tady děláš?”

“Spal jsem tu,” mrkl na ni. Vyvalila oči ještě víc, vyměnila si s Morgan nechápavý pohled. Tony se uchechtl, nekomentoval to a vrátil se do kuchyně. Chození na nočník bude muset dokoukat někdy jindy, stejně to budou odpoledne opakovat. Vytáhl čtyři talíře a nachystal jídlo nejdříve holkám. Obě se poslušně posadily ke stolu a šeptaly si.

"Chceš kávu?" Zeptal se Tony, Steve přikývl. Tony otevřel skříňku nad dřezem. "A chceš ji do Lociky, Ariel nebo třeba Šípkové Růženky?"

Steve překvapeně vzhlédl a jen přejel očima po zásobě hrníčků s Disney princeznami. Zasmál se.

"Vaianu nemáš? S Mary máme rádi Vaianu."

"Tu mám já!" ozvala se Morgan a zvedla hrnek do vzduchu. Steve dotčeně zalapal po dechu.

"Takže já ji mít nemůžu?"

"Ne," smála se a vyplázla na něj jazyk. Tony je jen pobaveně sledoval, i Mary se smála.

"Tak v tom případě Rebelku."

"Tu mám já," řekla pro změnu Mary. Steve se tvářil, jako by jeho život skončil. To se smál už i Tony.

"Dostaneš Lilo a Stitche," rozhodl za něj a nalil mu. Steve se nehádal, pobaveně se šklebil a chystal holkám na stůl snídani. Spolu s lívanci na něm přistál i javorový sirup, jahody, maliny a borůvky. Mary se rozzářily oči. V klidu jedly, Tony chystal další várku a Steve jen stál vedle něj, opíral se o linku a pil kafe. Šťouchl do něj bokem a Tony mu to bez mrknutí oka vrátil a pohrozil mu obracečkou. Smáli se.

"Co se vám zdálo, holky?" zeptal se Steve.

"Mě se zdálo, že jsme s Morgan sestry," odvětila Mary nadšeně. Morgan honem přikyvovala a tvrdila, že se jí zdálo to stejné. Tony se usmíval, věnoval se vaření a jen je poslouchal. Sestry, hm?

“Ale to bychom se museli s Tonym vzít, abyste byli sestry.”

Jeho srdce určitě vynechalo několik úderů. Zděšeně vzhlédl, ale Steve měl oči jen pro holky. Usmíval se a pozoroval je. Tony nemohl dýchat, otevřel ústa a hned je zase zavřel, ani nevěděl, co by mohl říct. Podíval se na holky. Morgan krčila obočí a očividně nad tím přemýšlela, Mary ho sledovala.

“Vy si chcete vzít mého tátu?” zeptala se. Tony se zakoktal, napil se kávy a zhluboka se nadechl.

“Jasně…” vydechl. “Jasně, vezmu si ho… Vezmu ho a odvezu do blázince, protože tam patří.”

Steve i Morgan se rozesmáli, Mary se jen uculila a řekla: “Jo, to stejné o něm říká strejda Bucky.”

Jejich dva týdny uběhly rychle, až moc rychle, ale už na to byli všichni zvyklí. Morgan mluvila snad hodinu o víkendu s Mary a Pepper trpělivě naslouchala. Když ji večer uložili a sešli se s Tonym v jejím obývacím pokoji u sklenky vína a pozdní večeři, Pepper se potutelně usmívala. Tony si toho nevšímal, seděl na pohovce a vybíral z vychladlé číny kousky masa.

“Nikdy bys neuhádla, kdo je Maryin otec,” prohlásil sebejistě.

“Steve Rogers,” odvětila s klidem a vzala mu z talíře brokolici. Tony nakrčil obočí, pozorně ji pozoroval.

“Jo, jasně, že to víš. Ale nevíš, kdo tenhle Steve Rogers je.”

“Ten kluk z ročenkové fotky, kterou máš ještě pořád v peněžence,” řekla a stále byla klidná a sebejistá a Tonymu došlo, že přesně ví, co dělá. Položil si talíř do klína, prohlížel si ji. Nikdy jí o Stevovi neřekl, nemluvil o něm vlastně s nikým. Tak jak…?

“Rhodey mi to jednou řekl,” vysvětlila a ani se nemusel ptát. “Řekl mi, že jste byli na škole spolu a že ses z toho nikdy nedostal. Když jsem se s Rogersem poprvé potkala, poznala jsem ho.” Usmívala se. Tony snědl další kousek masa, mračil se a přemýšlel. Nikdy se nedonutil k tomu se té fotky zbavit. A tak tam zůstala, schovaná za členskou kartou klubu, do kterého už dávno nechodil. Sedmnáct let se přesouvala ze staré peněženky do nové.

“Pepper Pottsová, ty jsi ta nejhorší, nejpříšernější a nejlepší baba na světě, víš to vůbec?”

“Vím,” ujistila ho se smíchem. Tony zavrtěl nechápavě hlavou, i on se usmál.

“Opravdu? Zahrála sis na dohazovačku? Nech mě hádat, vůbec jsi tu přespávačku nezazdila.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne. Zapomněla jsem já někdy na něco, Tony?”

Musel uznat, že ne. Pepper měla místo hlavy kalendář, pamatovala si všechny schůzky, kontroly u lékaře, návštěvy rodičů. Všechno. Nikdy na nic jen tak nezapomněla. Pamatovala si dokonce tak dobře termín porodu, že jí minutu po půlnoci praskla voda. Mělo mu to dojít.

“Jak jsi věděla, že na to kývnu? Mohl jsem si zahrát na zlého otce a všechno zatrhnout.”

Povytáhla obočí a jen ho mlčky sledovala. Tony se začal pod tím pohledem brzy kroutit. “Dobře, dobře! Máš pravdu, nikdy bych neřekl ne, když jde o Morgan.”

“No proto… Nedělej ze mě idiota, Tony Starku. Znám tě víc, než by se ti líbilo.”

Rozesmáli se, přiťukli si vína a znovu se pustili do jídla. Pepper nezůstala zticha dlouho. “Takže? Mám to brát tak, že to dopadlo dobře?”

Přikývl a dál to nerozváděl, no Pepper byla zvědavá. Vydržela to jen pár vteřin, než se začala vyptávat. Hrál si na tajemného, posílal k ní nic neříkající pohledy a úsměvy. Nakonec se slitoval, pověděl jí, jak víkend proběhl. Šokovaně ho sledovala. Položila si ruku na prsa.

“Tony, jsem překvapena. Ty jsi mu za celý víkend nevlezl do kalhot?”

“Pepper!” zvolal uraženě. Rozesmála se se zakloněnou hlavou, dlaní si zakrývala ústa a dobře se bavila. Tony hrál uraženého, ale koutky mu cukaly.

“Takže jak? Jdete na večeři, budete to nějak rozvíjet?”

“Jdeme na fotbal,” kývl. Nevěřícně se zamračila.

“Nesnášíš fotbal.”

“No dovol? Na škole jsem sledoval každý zápas.”

“Nech mě hádat, Steve byl fotbalista.”

“Přesně tak.”

“Takže fotbal sneseš jen, když jde o něj?”

“Přesně tak,” zasmál se. “Úplně stejně jako celodenní nakupování bot snesu jen s tebou.”

Zablýsklo se jí v očích a Tony pochopil, že si zatloukl hřebík do rakve. Přikývl, byl ochotný s ní jet nakupovat. Pepper byla naprostý magor co se bot týkalo. Nikdy by si nevzala stejný pár víckrát za týden a v ložnici měla jeden šatník jen na boty. Druhý na oblečení.

“Díky, Pep,” hlesl, když dojedli a už jen seděli s vínem. Položila mu ruku na rameno, usmívala se.

“Neděkuj, Tony. Jen mi něco slib.”

“Hmm?”

“Chci jít za družičku.”

“A ještě ty začínej!”

Pepper se smála, Tony obracel oči ke stropu, ale bylo mu dobře. Toho srpnového odpoledne si myslel, že už nikdy nechce Steva vidět. Byl rád, že to osud (a Pepper s Morgan a Mary) zařídil jinak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadá! Snad vám to zpříjemnilo den :D A teď je čas na trochu vzdělání, jak to tak většinou pod bonusovými kapitolami bývá.
> 
> Dnes vám povím o Americkém školství.   
> Je na palici, opravdu. Rozdělují ho do preschool, kindergarten, primary school, middle school, high school a college. Ty tři poslední nás zatím nezajímají, protože holkám bylo v téhle povídce sedm.  
> Školní docházka začíná klidně už od dvou let, pokud se tak rodina rozhodne a to tzv. preschool. Je to něco jako naše školka, no oni tomu říkají škola a i se to jako škola tváří. Pro malé děti do tří let to je opravdu jako školka. Malují, hrají si atd. Pro ty starší už to je jako škola, učí se počítat, učí se abecedu a hláskují. Takže ve výsledku pro děti začíná škola ve čtyřech letech, což je z mého pohledu extrémně brzy.   
> Po preschool následuje kindergarten, což je něco jako nultý ročník. Zkrátka škola, už píšou a počítají více, začínají se španělštinou atd. Říkala jsem si ok, tak v šesti letech jdou do školy, to není zase tak zlé. No... Škola jim začíná v devět a domů se vracejí až po čtvrté hodině. Z mého pohledu opět naprosto šílené! Naši prvňáčci mají tři čtyři hodiny a jdou domů, v Americe je drží ve škole skoro celý den.   
> Starší děti dostávají domácí úkoly, kterých je stále víc a víc a na střední škole to dle mého přeroste do něčeho neskutečného. Ve výsledku musejí nad domácími úkoly prosedět minimálně čtyři hodiny.   
> A s výukou se oficiálně končí někdy na přelomu dubna/května, poté následuje testování, díky kterému získávají školy hodnocení. Čím vyšší hodnocení, tím prý lepší škola a tím více studentů se jim tam hlásí. 
> 
> Jsem upřímně ráda, že jsem do USA jela jako au pair a ne jako student, protože mi je jasné, že bych to nezvládla. A vůbec se nedivím, že mají tolik případů sebevražd, střelby atd. Žáci jsou opravdu pod ohromným tlakem jak ze strany škol, tak ze strany rodičů. Protože každý chce mít dokonalé dítě, ne snad?
> 
> Budu ráda, když mi zanecháte komentář! Přeji vám všem krásný víkend a uvidíme se ve středu. 
> 
> PS: Jsem příšerná, co se názvů týče. Pracovní název téhle povídky byl Od andulky po žížalu a dlouho jsem uvažovala, že to tak nechám xD


End file.
